


【索香】剑士与厨子不怎么浪漫的故事

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: …目击、被告知、并痛苦的经历过后，海上最勇敢的战士：乌索普如是说。山治爱索隆。索隆爱山治。同时他们也，不知怎么搞的，对此毫不知情，还让人气愤的以为自己是单箭头。乌索普认为他能够对此做点什么。他真的该有更多自我保护本能才对的。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	【索香】剑士与厨子不怎么浪漫的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Not-So-Romantic Tale of the Swordsman and the Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728252) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



「我要砍掉你的头。」

刀出鞘的声音传来。

「我很想回敬你，但不幸的是，无脑的绿藻似乎没有脑子让我把它踢回你的脑壳里。」独特，但熟悉的声音传来，是皮鞋撞击刀刃的声音──

「笨蛋爱情厨子。」

 **砰** ，脚用有点过大的力道撞击桑尼地板的声音──

「无脑的海藻。」

「你说无脑两次了，想不出新的污辱吗，圈圈眉？」

「他妈的闭嘴，臭剑士，就只有 **你** 不准评论我的外表……」

「 **够了，你们两个。** 」娜美的声音从上甲板传来，吵架立刻停止。

索隆和山治怒视对方。

几年前，乌索普会忽略掉。但现在不会了。真不幸。他从他最新的发明抬起头，正好看见山治搔了搔索隆的刀柄刮到他脸颊的地方。他舔舔嘴角，出于本能，索隆的视线追着山治的舌头，剑士 **僵** 在那里，脸上带着阴暗的表情，像是在脑中阻止自己当场扑到山治身上，而且就这么一次不是为了打架。差的远囉。他们周围的温度似乎突然上升了几度，索隆的目光基本上是在跟着山治的舌头移动。

乌索普发出一声冗长又 **痛苦** 的叹息，回去捣鼓他的发明。

***

**很久很久以前，有个无脑的剑士，头发跟草地一样绿。他来到一艘由最勇敢的海上战士提供的船，遇见了一个眉毛捲的跟恶魔果实一样的状况外厨子。**

***

作战叫『让山治和索隆进入彼此的裤子大作战』。这宏伟（虽然很长）的名字是乌索普自己想出来的。

「我加入。」娜美马上说，并不让人意外。在所有伙伴中，她是观察力最强的，因此就跟乌索普一样痛苦的遭受了山治和索隆制造出来的性张力，那股张力比拉布整个族群求偶季节时全部加起来都可怕，却固执的 **不肯** 采取行动。罗宾 **没有** 马上加入，这 **倒** 让人意外。

「哎呀，哎呀，乌索普。」她说，一直带在脸上的笑容多了点趣意。「你不觉得山治和索隆会对此有点…不同意吗？」

那听起来太像威胁了，乌索普紧张的对她笑笑。「哈哈，只是替桑尼加一点趣味嘛，罗宾，大海如此广阔，勇敢的海上战士热爱偶尔来点挑战，毕竟… **求你不要告诉索隆和山治。** 」

罗宾轻笑，但没有说明。

好吧，所以乌索普可能对不关他的事情有点…兴趣。 **投资** ，有人会这样说。但谁 **不会** 呢？说真的，他可是跟这两个蠢蛋一起待在同一个空间那么长的时间耶。

想像你在一艘船上。船帆已经拉开，海风如此强烈，你能感觉自己在跟海风一起移动，你真的，真的很兴奋，看着海鸥飞过头顶，海贼旗在风中飘扬，你的船迎着风定好航向。这是你首次出航。这将会是你人生中最棒的旅程。你等啊等， **等啊等** ，但船就是不开动，只是一直在港口上下漂浮，漂浮了一辈子，而你 **知道** ，能从骨头中 **感觉** 到，船很快就要朝着海平线启航了，但启航 **一直没有来** 。

看着索隆和山治的关系就是那种感觉。

索隆渴望山治，山治爱恋索隆，两个人却不知怎么的对彼此的心意 **一无所知** 。

乌索普却必须目睹 **一切** 。

一开始，他只是因为纯粹的自我保护本能观察他们。每次他有新发明时，他唯一想要的只有和平与安宁，但只要山治和索隆不明白他们想踢对方的程度就跟他们想要对方屁股的程度相当，这两个词就永远不存在， **句点** 。

接着好奇心战胜了。有一部份的他，虽然不懂背后的意义但仍然喜爱文艺的那部分，急着想帮忙替这部还没开始的爱情故事写下结局。最勇敢的海上战士最不缺的就是围绕他传奇的伟大故事，毕竟，浪漫小说 **永远都** 大卖，如果娜美和弗兰奇的书柜能当做依据的话。

说到弗兰奇。

「这真是 **太美了** 。」弗兰奇说，眼泪疯狂流下脸颊。「我们在说话的同时，我也正在脑中替厨子小哥和剑士小哥做一首SUPER的爱情之歌，我的吉他在哪……」

「你有没有考虑过写二重唱呢，弗兰奇先生？」布鲁克加入。「毕竟，小提琴配乐很适合情歌呢……」

「我不是很熟悉人类交配的心理学。」弗兰奇和布鲁克的聊天变成背景音后，乔巴说。「但如果山治和索隆会比较少打架，我就尽最大的力量帮助你，乌索普！我会帮你，用你的话说，『让他们进入彼此的裤子里』！」 

这次罗宾的笑容变得更恐怖。乌索普发着抖，在心里记下，下次跟乔巴讲话要先三思使用的词汇。

路飞完全对他周围升起的紧绷感毫无感觉，因为他是 **路飞** ，他大笑着说：「我不是很懂，但快乐的山治煮的食物更好吃，所以好耶！」

乌索普跟他碰了拳，无视了罗宾的『太过愉快，也 **知道** 太多』的目光。

***

**看啊，笨剑士与色厨子的求偶仪式，由乌索普纪录，他可是海上最勇敢的科学家，完全有跟拍这部纪录片的资格。**

**午餐时间，色厨子带着他自己煮的食物前往瞭望台，那是他垂涎的伴侣笨剑士目前的所在地。这是重要的一步，因为这展示了色厨子提供食物的能力，不只是给他未来的伴侣，还有他未来伴侣的 家人，因此确立了色厨子是令人满意的配偶。**

**笨剑士会故意无视色厨子，偶尔赐与他一声咕哝作为回应，一边继续透过他声称为训练的恐怖行为锻鍊肉体。这也许一开始会被视为对色厨子求偶举动的负面回应，但更进一步观察就会发现，笨剑士只是想将自己展现为强大的Alpha，有能力保护他的未来伴侣。**

**好的，正常的物种，为了交配和繁衍后代，终究会意识到这明目张胆的爱慕互动和性意图，并在大家都入睡后，到船上偏远、没人去的角落实施他们的关系。**

**色厨子和笨剑士不是正常的物种。**

**于是，色厨子会夸张的表示自己被污辱了，同时悄悄欣赏对方展现的皮肤、肌肉与汗水。笨剑士会骂回去，即使他明显在对方的注意下沾沾自喜。**

**勇敢的乌索普有时会从安全的距离发出恼怒的叹息。**

**当然，性挫折没有管道发洩，笨剑士和色厨子会激烈的打斗，让赤犬和青稚的战斗变得不值一提，他们还会在过程中同时摧毁世界与人类，让世界末日降临于所有人，将我们的物种斩草除根。**

**这就是证据。**

***

「好了啦，你不打算请我喝一杯吗，索隆？」

索隆 **看** 她的方式像是她刚刚建议要为了好玩把他的手脚都砍下来似的。「你不能去坐别的地方吗？」

娜美靠在桌子上，扭着屁股， **刚刚好** 能让乳沟明显的露出来，却又不会因为暴露罪被逮捕。「不了，」她说，声音比平常更沙哑、更性感。「我在这里就好。」

她 **真** 有一套。

完全在主要共犯伟大的乌索普船长的预料之中。

真要的说的话，是 **唯一** 的共犯。乌索普在请其他人帮忙的两天后，就将他天才的计划告诉他们了，结果很快就显示，娜美的帮忙是唯一有用的，毕竟：

  * 路飞听了乌索普解释计划三次，再听娜美解释三次，才终于大笑出声，挖着鼻孔称之为『不可思议的计划，哈哈，你干嘛不早说呢，乌索普』。
  * 弗兰奇提议要造一台巨大又闪亮的三头机器人（每个头都有独特的发型！）这很 **酷** ，但对计划一点帮助也没有。
  * 乔巴听懂了计划，但他就连在排练时都没办法说谎，他兴奋的扭动和拍蹄基本上就把真相告知全世界了（「请我帮忙我一点都不高兴，你这混蛋！」）
  * 布鲁克似乎认为这整件事是无伤大雅的趣事，而不是攸关生死的事件，明明就攸关生死，反而一连讲了三个骷髅笑话，让娜美把他踢出了厨房。



当然，罗宾应该会是一大战力，但她奇怪的表明没兴趣搅和这件事，乌索普觉得自己已经够幸运了，还没在某天早上醒来时，看见三把刀和一双名牌皮鞋把自己开膛破肚。

好吧，管他的。他的第一步只需要娜美：吃醋作战。

如同练习过的，乌索普推推山治，假装惊讶：「嘿，那不是娜美和索隆吗？」

山治转身，扫视人群，挑起眉毛。「呵，好像是呢。」他说，乌索普几乎能 **听见** 山治脑袋中的开关被打开的声音──只要身边有女性就会变成无药可救的爱情小狗狗开关。

啊喔。

「娜美——桑！」山治蹦跳着挥手。「真是命运的扭转，让我们今天能再次相遇……」

山治发出 **呜噗** 的声音，因为他的嘴被乌索普捂住了。走向不应该是这样的。他们应该要『不小心』撞见索隆和娜美似乎在酒吧约会，从远处看着他们，山治发现他对索隆的爱恋心情，乌索普再为自己干的不错在脑中拍拍自己的背。不是…这个。

「搞屁啊，臭长鼻子……」

「我们不该去找他们！」乌索普慌张的脱口而出。

山治咆哮。「为什么？如果那颗绿藻胆敢将一只手放到美丽的娜美桑身上……」

「 **因为** ，」乌索普运转着他天才的大脑，那颗熟知借口艺术的大脑。「你不觉得他们…呃…看起来不想被打扰吗？他们看起来不是…很愉快吗？」

哈。最好是。就连乔巴都会认为『很愉快』这个说法牵强；索隆离娜美远远的，脸上带着警戒的表情，那个表情通常是碰到强大的敌人时才会出现，像鹰眼。

好吧，反正无所谓。他老早就抓不住山治了。

「喂，绿藻！」山治叫着，眼中闪着火焰。真正的火焰。乌索普从最近的酒精旁边退开，以防万一。

「啊！？」索隆从酒吧另一边咆哮，对山治投射死亡视线，娜美被完全无视了。「你来这里干嘛，臭厨子！？」

「那是我的台词！」山治大步走过去，引起一些人转头。「要是你敢用你脏兮兮的手污染娜美桑的美……」

「说的好像我想碰魔女似的……」

「我跟你 **说过** 不要那样叫她……」

乌索普从酒吧另一边对上娜美的视线，她被打败的摇摇头。

好吧，也许这个计划乌索普想得不是那么周到。

***

乌索普日志，第1216天

13:45

海军突袭。桑尼号的西北方出现至少三艘军舰。

13:49

索隆、山治和路飞一马当先对上海军。其他船员继续自己的日常活动，相信先前提到的三位能够排除威胁。

本人坐在一堆木桶后面。从有利位置观察做纪录。绝对不是在躲。

13:55

一颗流弹擦过了索隆的右脸颊，造成一条跟他眼睛上的疤痕垂直的细痕。海军一定认为那是他的盲区；应该只是幸运而已。索隆其实没有盲区，上次的臭蛋与粉红弹弓事件可以做证。想到那起事件，本人的后脑勺仍隐隐作痛。

海军会死的很惨。请安息。

14:02

海军 **确实** 是死的很惨，但却是因为踢在头上的一脚，让他飞过整艘军舰摔进了海中。山治的踢击对这个海兵特别狠毒，很有可能是被私人恩怨影响。推论：山治，不知怎么的看见了那名海兵对索隆开枪，擦伤了他，便有点过度热情的料理了他，被担心和保护本能蒙蔽了双眼。

14:17

以下交流发生了：

「脸不错喔。」

「闭嘴。」

「不，说真的，那伤痕似乎让你的丑脸变帅了。有没有考虑过在左脸颊上也来一条呼应一下……」

「呿。再继续说 **你** 就会得到一条呼应的。」

「…下次小心点就是了，臭剑士。」

推论证明成功。本人真是天才。本人也在思考，除了高超的射击技术以外，本人是否也具备潜在的预言能力。

14:23

路飞刚刚弄沉了一艘军舰。索隆和山治在比赛，看谁能先把另外两艘弄沉。那些怪物。

14:30左右

在脖子上猛踢两击，放倒了一名海军剑士，但他的同伴挥动刀刃，在山治的背上砍了一大道伤口。

那景象真是太 **恐怖** 了。索隆更恐怖。山治踉跄了一下，但接着那名海军的剑就断成两截，秋水穿过他的大腿，和道抵在咽喉上，力道大的足以割断皮肤。

推论…嗯。根本没必要写出来。

索隆似乎低声说了什么，低沉，威胁满满。本人一点都不羨慕那名吓尿了之后昏倒的海军。

14:42

敌人撤退。

14:43

以下交流发生了：

「注意背后。」

「那是你的工作，海藻头。别懒散。」

「我说真的，厨子。不要放松警戒。我不能总是……」

「嗷，绿藻，你担心的样子真可爱。」

索隆的脸变成一种有趣的红色。山治却让人生气的毫不知情，真是不幸，他带着满意的邪笑大步离开了。

推论证明成功。本人考虑在退休后也许能成为预言家。

***

所以，试图让山治发怒可能不是最理想的行动。

事后想想，一切都很清楚明了；山治很情绪化，反应很大──想让山治以某种特定形式发怒，就像把火种丢进一堆木头里，期望只有某一根树枝会起火，或把路飞扔进一堆肉里，但期望他只会吃鱼。吃醋作战从一开始就注定会失败。

但乌索普 **适应力很强** 。他习惯失败了，像所有伟大的领导者一样，于是他们改变目标。

「所以，对啊。」乌索普讲完他编出来的故事，诉说布鲁克是如何在大家都不在的时候只身保卫了桑尼号，独自击败了巨型剧毒萤火虫── **大家** 都知道那是种伟大航路的昆虫，绝不是乌索普编造出来的──「我认为他需要好好睡一觉，而且我反正也需要帮兜做些调整，所以今天的守夜我来代替他。」

「喔。」索隆只说了这么一个字，就回去继续锻鍊了。

是这样的，索隆是个简单的人。他直来直往，看到的世界非黑即白，爱做的事情很奇怪的带着可爱的单纯，只包含了一：用尖锐的东西指着坏人，和二： **不** 用尖锐的东西指着好人。这样的直线思考也让他在遇到比较复杂的情况时有点笨，像是 **感情** ，但这里就是乌索普出场的时候了。

他没有马上切入主题。他不会打扰索隆进行他的夜间锻鍊，而是把玩他的兜，等到索隆练完后才把酒给他。

「谢了。」索隆咕哝，立刻从瓶子里灌了一大口。

锻鍊完的索隆很平静，比较和善；乌索普甚至会（在他安全的脑中）说他…很温驯。

这让乌索普有了足够的勇气坐到索隆旁边，开口：「那么，山治。」

在乌索普说出山治的名字后，索隆的气场似乎在0.1秒内就从『快要睡着了可能马上就要倒了』变成『准备把你切成片再把残骸餵给海王类』。「厨子怎么了？」

不温驯。一点都不温驯。乌索普在脑内的索隆字典里把那个形容词推得远远的。「没事，我只是在…想。」

「想什么？」

 **想当你以为没人在看的时候你偷看他的方式** ，乌索普想这么说，但他希望他的头和四肢能在这场谈话结束后继续连接着身体，所以他只说：「你不觉得山治很辣吗？」

索隆的酒瓶 **框啷** 的落在地板上。

乌索普看着酒瓶滚过瞭望台的地板，在后面留下一条蜿蜒的酒渍，两人之间出现 **尴尬** 的沉默。

他等到酒瓶撞到墙壁，才结巴着开口：「你知道，山治，他…他穿得很好看，每天都会梳头发，还会买那些昂贵的香水，让自己闻起来比女生还香……」

他说着，偷看了索隆一眼，发现他 **瞪** 着乌索普，嘴巴稍稍开着。

「他也很强。」乌索普继续说，因为好像…有用？真的有用吗？索隆还没拿刀扎他，还带着通常只有在保养刀的时候才会有的专注表情。「要跟上你他绝对没问题，就是，战斗之类的，但还有，那个，耐力那方面。而且他做的饭超好吃！绝对可以总是把你得餵饱…饱……」

他没把话说完，因为索隆还是没有回应。他…把索隆弄坏了？该叫乔巴吗？

乌索普忍住逃跑的冲动。他开始数数让自己冷静，数到四十的时候索隆垂下眼，凝重的说：「我很抱歉。」

不…是他预期中的回应。「哎？」

「我很抱歉。」索隆重复，故意不对上乌索普的眼睛。「但我不认为…厨子喜欢你。」他停顿了一下，嘴巴开合着，像是他不是很知道该怎么委婉的表达。「 **那种喜欢。** 」

乌索普的脑袋短路了。

「 **不！** 」乌索普气急败坏，觉得恶心，忍住寻找最近的窗户把自己扔出去的欲望，因为， **恶** ，那就像，跟你的哥哥上床一样！「我不──山治──不是我！你！」他本来还不觉得有可能，但索隆的脸变得 **更苍白** 。「你喜欢 **我** 。」

这场对话走上了荒唐的道路，让索隆的方向感看起来就跟娜美的地图一样精准。索隆完全搞错了重点，因此唯一合理的回应只有呻吟一声，再跺着脚离开。乌索普就这么干了。非常戏剧化的。「我的老天爷啊。你知道吗？我不管了！看看伟大的乌索普船长和八千名──八百万名手下还会不会再帮你！」

他大步离开瞭望台，用力摔上门强调重点，把困惑的索隆丢在后头。

***

**一个厨子，一个剑士，和一个狙击手走进酒吧。**

没了。笑话就只有这样。如果你在找笑点，那就是狙击手的人生。

***

「喂。」厨子跳上桑尼号的甲板，对大伙儿喊着。「终于找到迷路的剑士宝宝了。」

索隆也跟上来，皱着眉，但站得离山治还是有点太近了。「我才没有 **迷路** 。」

山治窃笑。「那请解释一下，你为什么站在森林中的一个悬崖上，眺望海滩。」

「哈，我很明显是在往海滩的方向走……」

「往不是桑尼停泊的 **另一个** 海滩走。事实上，是这座岛另一边的海滩。你是真的在寻找太阳吗？也许用你头上那坨绿藻行光合作用……」

「索隆，山治君！」娜美喊道，明显是要打断他们的争吵。「烟花就要开始了！」

索隆和山治停止吵架，但继续压低声音互相咒骂。

看来是没希望了，乌索普沮丧的心想。

他们目前在一座和平到让人惊讶的小岛上，这里不受世界政府的影响。居民很友善，张开双手欢迎商人和海贼，而且似乎喜欢用最微不足道的借口开宴会。

但今天更特别。今天是其中一个村长的生日，而他们──根据村民──要用巨大的烟花庆祝。村民们也保证，从小岛东边的港口看会非常壮观。

那就是为什么草帽团今晚聚集在桑尼号上，食物和酒水早就准备好了。星星在夜空中画上点点亮光，照亮了海贼团微笑的脸庞，他们等待着烟花开始，心情美好又和平，甚至可以形容为──浪漫。

第一颗烟花 **砰** 的爆开了。

「呜呼！」路飞跟乔巴一起欢呼着拍手。弗兰奇开始摆姿势给罗宾看，但紧接着，他们的声音就被烟花接二连三的 **砰砰砰** 掩盖，把天空炸成五颜六色。所有人都暂时被美丽的景像分心，但索隆和山治很快就被…别的东西分心了。

乌索普透过眼角，抓到他们在吵架。又一次。显然山治注意到绿色的烟花很像索隆的头发，也就是为什么那颗烟火只爆出一个摇摇晃晃的小火花，而索隆用同样无聊的话反击，接着两人又开始了荒唐的争执。

乌索普想放弃，此时此刻──他什么都试过了，用尽了所有资源，但就连他天才的计划都没办法让两个人在一起。也许，他脑袋悲观的那部分提出， **也许** 他们注定 **不该** 在一起。也许他们的爱情故事注定不会有结局，一连串错过的时刻，和许多『本来可以』的时光。但乌索普的目光来到索隆的空盘子，他刚刚吃了一个山治特别做给他的纸杯蛋糕，跟其他人的比起来比较没那么甜，因为他知道索隆不爱吃甜食，乌索普想起了山治是如何搜遍了整座岛，寻找走丢的索隆，他永远会去找索隆，也永远都会 **找到** 他。

乌索普回想着今天吃早餐时在厨房的那瞬间：山治露出微笑，露出只有在他看见索隆享用食物时才会露出的微笑。索隆抬起头时，山治转过身去，完全错过了索隆望着他的眼神，彷彿山治的背上布满了太阳和星星。总是差一秒，总是错开一步……

乌索普看见一条小船，在海面上无止尽的载浮载沉，却一直 **不出航** ，他脱口而出：「我的天啊， **赶快亲啦！** 」

最后一颗烟花砰的放完，照亮了索隆和山治一模一样的呆愣表情。

但乌索普再也受不了这种模式了。他用手指指着两个男人，说：「没错，你们听见我说的话了。索隆，山治想要你。山治，索隆大概想要 **进入** 你。所以你们赶快搞定这一切，快去开房吧！」

索隆和山治几乎同时做出恶心的表情，乌索普好 **生气** 他们从来不同步，除了 **现在** 。「怎么？接受不了事实吗？听着，我们早就知道了。我知道，娜美知道，就连乔巴都知道，说真的，到了现在我们甚至不在乎你们就在这里亲起来……」

「我们才不要在女士们面前接吻。」山治嘶嘶叫着。

「还有在乔巴面前。」索隆咆哮。

「…事实上你们甚至可以更进一步！」乌索普继续。「我是说，我不能发誓路飞不会让你们变成全场焦点，但如果你们决定要抱在一起亲热一下，我可以保证我们其他人能够睁一只眼闭一只眼…」他突然停下来，因为他的脑子刚刚消化了山治和索隆的话，并且非常 **非常** 缓慢的理解了。

他抬起头。

索隆和山治正在狠瞪着他，仍然站得很近，肩膀贴在一起。他们似乎并不觉得两人在一起这个想法很恶心，更像是……

「等等。」乌索普吞吞口水。「你们是说…你们是说你们愿意？之后？等乔巴不在的时候？」

「还有女士们。」山治提醒他，语气带着责备，好像 **那** 才是这场对话中更重要的，而不是他们…他们……

「你们愿意吻对方？」乌索普尖着嗓音说。

索隆和山治对着彼此眨眨眼，没多少生气成分，反而比较像困惑。

乌索普对他们关系的每一幅想像画面都随着山治的话 **碎成了渣渣** 。「是啊，以防万一你不知道，那就是情侣会做的事。」

乌索普听见一声脖子被勒住的声音，他花了几秒钟才发现来源是他自己。

「你们…愿意吻对方。」乌索普重复，好像只要多讲几次这个句子就会变得有道理。

山治皱皱鼻子。「你是有什么我们需要知道的奇怪癖好吗？」

「我们常在路飞面前接吻。」索隆插了一句，明显是在帮忙乌索普欣赏他闪过眼前的人生。

「他们愿意吻对方。」他又重复，这次是对着草帽团其他人。

「对啊！」路飞大笑，在乌索普能问他 **你为什么之前不告诉我让我省下这些折磨** 之前，路飞就露出大大的笑容，说：「不过不确定他们有没有互穿对方的裤子！抱歉，乌索普！」

「我确实说过我不会参与这场…错误的努力。」罗宾只说了这么多，一开始这句话听起来不祥又神秘，但基本上她是在用罗宾语说， **早就跟你说了吧** 。

「这是我这个星期听到最SUPER的爱情故事！」弗兰奇说，一边对着自己的右手啜泣，一边用左手不知道从哪里掏出一把吉他。

「那我们要不要为这对可爱的情侣演唱我们的二重唱呢？」布鲁克回应着拿出了自己的小提琴。

娜美坐在船的角落里，看起来正在经历一场浩劫。乔巴慌慌张张的，大概是在担心她得到了什么奇怪的伟大航路病症。

「我要续盘。」索隆突然宣布，对他身边的一切毫不关心，接着──像是故意要在已经快要压死乌索普的稻草上加上最后一根──离开前在山治脸上轻啄了一下。山治烦躁的咕哝 **好啦，好啦** ，但还是微妙的往那个吻靠过去。

索隆走开了，在经过乌索普身边时拍了拍他的肩膀。

「你们愿意吻对方。」乌索普重复，因为说真的，还有别的话能说吗？ 

布鲁克和弗兰奇最新的情歌二重唱听起来像是给他的百万畅销爱情小说的送葬曲。还有他的尊严。

他真的不该这么天真的。

***

**地点：室内，桑尼号，瞭望台**

**时间：晚上**

一个穿着白衬衫和条纹领带的男人，山治，推开了门，跳进瞭望台。他拿着一盘食物和一条毛巾。剑士，索隆，咕哝了一声迎接他。他刚刚结束今晚的非人类锻鍊，坐在房间的长椅上。

**索隆：**

今晚不是轮到你。

山治把毛巾递给索隆。

**山治：**

我知道，白痴。我睡不着。

**索隆：**

娜美在楼下。

山治夸张的哼了一声，一脸烦躁。

**山治：**

如果你想要我离开就直说。

山治转身要走，但索隆在他能离开之前就捉住他的手腕。

**索隆：**

我没这么说。

索隆轻轻拉拉山治，让他坐在自己身边。山治将头靠上索隆的肩膀。

**山治：**

笨蛋绿藻。如果你跟我一起睡着了我就杀了你。要知道现在还是你在守夜。

索隆什么也没说，但放开了山治手腕上的手，用熟练的动作将手臂环上山治的肩膀。山治满足的哼哼，往索隆身上蹭近了一点。他们就那样坐着，很长一段时间。如同以往。

虽然另一人没看到，但他们都对自己露出了微笑。

**地点：室内，桑尼号，男生寝室**

**时间：晚上**

乌索普，和其他草帽团男性一样，继续沉睡，对在瞭望台发生的事毫不知情。

**地点：室内，桑尼号，女生寝室**

**时间：晚上**

罗宾让她长在瞭望台的眼睛和耳朵消失，给两个男人一点隐私。

她微笑，回去继续睡觉。


End file.
